City:Dark Eden
General Info Dark Eden is the home city of the guild Dark Stance on Talus, In between Dearic and the Imperial Outpost, on the Chimaera server. Due to its location almost in the exact centre of the Talus Planetary Map, it is referred to as the "Heart of Talus" by its citizens. History Founder: Originally founded by Umar San (now considered a traitor by D-S), Inherited and still ruled by Mayor / Governor Markonus Firelance. Founded on: Approx Spring 2005 History: A city with a turbulent and violent history, after an elected mayor had a disagreement with another citizen in its early history, an attempt to destroy and ruin Dark Eden for all its citizens almost succeeded, after a turbulent period of 3 months, the traitor was eventually ousted, despite city hall being destroyed, Dark Eden was re-founded. It has survived numerous wars, attempts at sabotage, Dark Eden also has a roleplay history: ''"Dark Eden, an orderly city, typical of the Empire, full of traders and contented imperial citizens going about thier daily lives secure in the knowledge that the great political hero of the former Old Republic, Palpatine, watches over them from afar, and has brought peace, justice, and freedom to the city and the galaxy. ''Until that fateful day almost a year ago. Without warning one mid summer afternoon, the skies blackened, a huge wedge shaped Imperial Battlecruiser blotted out the sun. Within minutes Imperial shuttles, Tie Fighters and massive landing craft descended upon Dark Eden like a swarm of locusts. Spilling forth like blood from a wound, legions of the Elite 212th Imperial Stormtrooper Corps marched throughout the streets ordering civilians to their homes, declaring martial law, and taking away any who protested for interrogation, some of whom were never seen again. ''That was almost a year ago, we do not know why our Emperor has chosen our fine city for this rather than Daeric, or Nashal, have we displeased him?, much has improved we admit, crime is down 70% thanks to the welcomed Stormtrooper presence from the new garrison, we have our own Governor and Senate to represent us in the greater galaxy, something that only the important citys of the empire are allowed, and the added security has brought back honest trade to our Merchants and Businesses. Almost overnight our fairly unknown city has become a prominent Imperial Centre here on Talus. Many visitors flock here and many Imperials from other citys want to migrate here and become citizens, were very proud of our new status and standing in the Empire, it brings with it wealth and recognition, but at what price?, i cant help but wonder though if the outsiders would be so keen to come here if they knew what goes on behind the scenes, though weve learned not to ask too many questions. ''But just what are those strange ships that operate from here now, they bear 4 letters 'DSIN' what does it mean, we know that those pilots from the nearby Navy base here that fly them, but their not standard for the Imperial Navy, and the pilots don't talk much, least not to us citizens. We see strange shadowy figures coming and going from that weird building near our shuttleport, they are said to have horrific glowing eyes and strange powers, and almost always, their escorted around by those Stormtroopers who don't seem to know whether their protecting them, or about to kill them, just what is this mysterious "Delta Imperium" weve heard whispered. Our Governor and indeed our Senators all seem to be in on this secret, but whenever we bring it up you can see the fear in their eyes, any that persist in asking awkward questions seem to simply disappear, many homes in our city now lie empty, its not hard to imagine why. ''We're all afraid to go out after dark, what is going on, what strange experiments and secrets now happen daily in our city, why were we chosen, has our beloved Emperor seen fit to punish us, or has he seen our city to be loyal enough to play host to something special. ''We must keep our faith in Palpatine, and the Empire, whatever goes on we know its for the good of us all.....yes....it must be. But above all things, two words that mean death to anyone caught uttering it in public, the words that hold the key to this mystery....'Dark Stance'." Category:Cities